User talk:Uberfuzzy/Archive 5
Mounts I'd do this myself, but I'm in class right now, hehe. Convert Fitzpitzles Hover Platform to the EI template, then copy everything from Category:Mount (Item Type) and paste it into Category:Mount (Equipment Type). Then make the Item Type category redirect to the Equipment Type page. --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 16:46, 3 April 2007 (CEST) :i was getting thre, had to stop for some food lol--Uberfuzzy 16:48, 3 April 2007 (CEST) Don't forget to combine the category of mounts (and its subcategories) with any information in the Mounts article (and associated redirects). I noticed you working on it today and figured people might not know we had overlaps in a couple of places.--Kodia 17:52, 18 April 2007 (CEST) :oh wow, i never saw that page, thats a nice wad of info. but i see why now, it dint exist 2 days ago lol. i'll work with Phoxtrot to move stuff over into the cat soon. --fuzzy 18:17, 18 April 2007 (CEST) ::Zatha's info on the Cat:Mount (Equip Type) page happened earlier. But it's basically the same, just formatted differently. I was thinking we should do a media category of the pictures of the mounts all on one page, similar to Category:Kithicor_Guild_Heraldry.--Kodia 18:52, 18 April 2007 (CEST) ::ooo good idea! lets get all the data in one place first, then pics. --fuzzy 19:21, 18 April 2007 (CEST) Sysop! Thanks for the great work you've done around here. As requested the admins, I've made yoy sysop. Ewil 11:47, 5 May 2007 (CEST) :Yay! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 21:41, 5 May 2007 (CEST) :so... uh... yeah... thanks?! i'll do my best to not make you regret that choice. --uberfuzzy 07:28, 6 May 2007 (CEST) ::I doubt very much we'll regret it. Many hands make light work and you've been a great help to us to date. That's why we requested your inclusion as a admin. Welcome!--Kodia 14:05, 6 May 2007 (CEST) Apology I'm sorry I jumped down your throat about the maps - there was a right way and a wrong way to respond, and I done did the wrong one. Someday I'll learn to stick with the right way ALL the time ;) --Rommie 20:55, 16 May 2007 (CEST) :buh? i thought you were kidding, i didnt take any offense to what you said. i did sorta hijack that post (kinda). its hard to offend me on/through the internet. :) --uberfuzzy 01:18, 17 May 2007 (CEST) Spam Templates Hi there. Did you know we have these templates? Just thought you might want to see them since you'd made the one spam target template. If you want to update any of these to be more inclusive, please feel free.--Kodia 00:27, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :no, no i didnt. that will work much better. and look incrediably better. --uberfuzzy 00:37, 19 May 2007 (CEST) Tempest (Armor Set) Why put this in Bolt of Energy (Heat) when the description calls it Fire Blast? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 21:42, 4 June 2007 (CEST) :Category:Type_Specific_Bolt_of_Energy was trying to condense the effects, theres alot of them that are the same thing, but under a different name (for type specific)(think about the prismatic stuff and flowing thought) so if you were looking for the effect, all the stuff that was 'bolt of energy' like was under one area --uberfuzzy 21:48, 4 June 2007 (CEST) ::OK, I see now what you are doing. Proceed. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 22:06, 4 June 2007 (CEST) Test Wiki code is hard to type on a cell.